Blendetta
by badwolfbay99
Summary: When an intruder breaks into Thea's bedroom Quentin Lance calls Barry Allen from Central City but Oliver isn't too pleased. Based post Flash/Arrow Crossover. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A shadow drifted through the open window, when her feet touched the ground no sound was made and just the soft drone of traffic could be heard. She looked around; around her was a vast open apartment with beech wood flooring and spotless counter tops. A crooked smile crept across her lips.

She slowly tiptoed to the other side of the apartment and rested her hand on a smooth polished door. Inside was pitch black but when her eyes adjusted she could make out the shape of the bed and, more importantly, the shape of the person's chest moving up and down as they breathed. She moved silently round to bed and crouched beside it so she was level with their face and their breath tickled her face. The woman, dresses in black leather studied the other woman in the bed. She took in her every feature, every small detail in her face. Thea Queen. She reached out and grabbed a hair from her head, she pulled.

Suddenly Thea's eyes flew open and she let out an ear-piercing scream. Startled the figure flew back into the wall and knocked over a nearby glass of water on the cabinet creating a tremendous smash.

A man, tall and made of muscle, tore into the room, "Thea!" He cried.

The figure sprinted towards him and the man, Oliver Queen, lunged towards her but she was too quick. She slid along the floor, narrowly missing Oliver's arms, and darted through his legs. She sprinted out into the apartment, her feet still making no sound, and dived head first out of the open window which she had entered. Oliver, close behind her raced after her and peered down onto the dark streets but there was no sign of her.

ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Quentin Lance stood in the same apartment. "I don't know what to tell you," he turned to Oliver, "she left nothing behind, there's not a single clue as to who did this. That's why I put in a request for that Allen kid from Central City. Our guys are stumped."

Oliver went from being annoyed to being... Well he wasn't really sure. "Barry Allen?" Half of him wanted Barry to help, after all he was a skilled forensic scientist, but now that he was 'The Flash' Oliver felt like he was being shown up. Especially in front of Felicity. Now he was more annoyed. "Why do you need him?"

Quentin was taken aback by his tone. "You want this solved don't you? The kids a genius, I thought you were friends." He said back, in an equally sharp tone.

"What gave you that impression?" He said huffily. He was about to argue his point further when an officer came out of another room with Thea. "How you doin' speedy?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over, "I told you Olly, I'm fine." She opened her arms for a hug and Oliver wrapped his arms around her. She was pretty shaken even if she wouldn't admit it. "Why don't we go out for breakfast and leave them to it." She took his hand and lead him out of the apartment.

When they were walking out of the building they passed Barry. He was young and wore a grey tartan shirt with a navy v-necked jumper and a brown over-coat. Behind him he was pulling a black case full of his equipment and had a black satchel which contained his laptop. He smiled warmly and enthusiastically towards the two but Oliver returned this with a scowl and walked on, his arm round Thea. Confused, Barry entered the building.

"Mr Allen." Quentin greeted him with an extended hand which Barry shook after clumsily shifting his equipment to his other hand.

"Barry." He corrected and dumped his belongings carelessly on the floor. He flicked trough the witness reports that Quentin handed to him. "Where did it happen?"

Quentin gestured to Thea's room and Barry got to work. After pulling his rubber gloves on he entered the room and immediately dropped level with the floor. He scanned to the area slowly and then rushed hurriedly to his feet. He hurried out of the room and rum edged through his bag finally returning with a small magnifying glass, some tweezers and a clear, plastic dish. He crouched near the side of the bed and focused on a small spot of water near the corner of the room. Drifting in the water was an extremely small clump of something that could only be seen under the microscope. He picked up the grain delicately with the tweezers, placed it in the dish and sealed it.

"Not to question your work," sighed Quentin "but how do you know that belongs to the intruder?"

Barry smiled cheekily, "if you look at the water placement and the glass the way it's broken, it suggests that someone stood here, breaking this shard of glass and left a clue which shows where they have been recently. It's how most perpetrators are found." He hesitated as if doubting himself but then continued confidently. "It can't be Oliver's footprint because he didn't venture further than the door and it can't have been Thea because she wasn't wearing shoes or slippers," he blushed and added hastily, "not that I have seen her in bed just because there's no slippers," he gestured to the room, "and no one where's slippers in bed." He looked back to his work clearly embarrassed.

Quentin nodded slowly. 'How is this kid so good at his job?' He thought to himself. 'He's so... Awkward' but then this quality is what made Quentin feel trusting towards him. He left the room and let him get on.

ooooooooooooooo

"Yeh Oliver I looked." Felicity Smoak sighed silently as she spoke down the phone. Roy Harper was punching a sand bag near the back of the vast room. "There's nothing I can do until..." There was a murmur on the other end, "yeh, I'll look again." She hung up and put her phone face down on the side with a bang.

"He wants you to look for what exactly, there's no evidence." Roy said between pants. He was over working himself again. He had a heavy conscience lately after learning that he killed a man. Understandable really.

"He says:" she cleared her throat and spoke deeply, "look for the intruder." She shrugged and turned back to the computer, she was playing solitaire.

"Six on to seven." A voice from behind her made her jump, letting out a Yelp as she did so.

Barry laughed and she hit his arm playfully, "stop doing that you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

Roy stopped his training and shuffled over, whipping the sweat off his face. His face was red and his eyebrows were permanently knotted from stress but he managed a smile. "What are you doing back here so soon?"

"I got called over by Quentin Lance to find Thea's intruder, I actually have some evidence if you want to go through it, together."

"As two science enthusiasts" Felisity blurted and they both blushed.

Barry began unpacking his things. "I'm surprised Oliver didn't tell you I was here, I saw him on the way to his apartment." In a blur of red lightning all Barry's equipment was unpacked and scattered around the room. "I'm famished where's the nearest pizza place?" There was another blur and a few seconds later he was sat at one of the desks with a pizza box.

Roy leaned over and grabbed a piece, "Oliver never mentioned you, Felicity just got off the phone with him." Roy wolfed down the slice but by the time he went for a second piece the entire pizza was gone. "Pig!" He returned to the training area.

"Hey I have a high metabolism!" Barry called after him. He ran the pizza box outside and returned not even out of breath. At a normal pace, him and Felicity began to test the evidence. Several times when Barry looked over Felicity was frowning. 'I think I've dropped Oliver in it.' He thought sighing to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Oliver returned with John Diggle from guarding Thea, Barry had already left. He had promised Dr Harrison Wells that he would push his abilities so that they can 'benefit the future', something Harrison told Barry daily.

"You just missed him." Felicity said without turning away from the computer.

"Missed who?" Diggle came over to her and raised his eyebrows when he saw Candy Crush on the screen.

"Barry, did Oliver not tell you he was in town." Her tone was harsh and loud so that Oliver was sure to here.

Oliver turned to look at Felicity from across the room, his eyes were dark and expressionless.. "I forgot to tell you, I have been a bit busy."

She broke her glare towards him and felt ashamed, it hadn't occurred to her that he was distracted keeping his sister safe, they had already put a police guard on her and Roy was now guarding her but Oliver still wanted to make sure. She was the only family he had left after his mother was murdered.

Diggle broke the tension in the room. "You can tell he was here there are papers all over the floor!" He picked up a handful that were scattered near him. "Did he get anywhere?"

"He found some evidence, made completely from pressurised carbon..." She sifted through some files on another computer screen.

"A diamond." Oliver walked over to the computer and looked closely. It was a case file of a jewellery shop robbery that happened over a week ago. Most of the jewellery was smashed and only a rare ruby was stolen and unaccounted for. They had made an arrest. "But this guy he's forty seven and has a big build, nothing like the woman who broke in. So what's the connection?"

"We aren't sure but Catlin is running tests on some evidence from the robbery. She said shed get back to us ASAP." She swiveled back round on her chair. "So, we wait."

There was a moment of silence and then Oliver spoke out. "I'm heading over there." He grabbed his hood and went off to get changed. Felicity opened her mouth to stop him but realised that he would never listen so shut it again. Her and Diggle exchanged a worried look. "I think you should send Roy with him." He nodded and left.

oooooooooooooooo

It was past nine when Eddie found Barry in his office. His head on the table with soft snoring sounds escaping now and then. He chuckled to himself. 'Poor kid, he's pushing himself too far, taking on a case in Starling City and still catching up back here.' The through was Eddie had no idea how much he was really doing every day otherwise he might have left him to sleep.

"Barry?" He said softly and Barry mumbled that he was awake.

Suddenly he jolted upright, "oh damn! I need to finish this paper work!" He started sifting through the bits of paper and found the one that he had half-finished.

"You should go home Barry." Eddie said finding Iris' bag that she had left in here earlier, the reason he had come to the office. "Get some rest." He left closing the door behind him.

Someone followed him, walking quickly after until they caught up. "Hey!" She said making him jump slightly, "you have a spider in your hair!" Eddie raised his eyebrow and was about to reply when she reached up and pulled a hair from his head, "Got it!"

He watched as she hurried away, she was quite tall with cropped hair, 'people these days!' He thought smiling to himself.

oooooooooooooooo

Barry was just completing an analysis of some mud they had found in a burglary today when Eddie walked in again. "What did you forget now?" Barry asked with a signature cheeky smile. He turned his attention back to his work.

"How's that case going in central city?"

Barry stopped and took a long look at Eddie. Something was different, he was more serious than he had been a moment ago. "Yeh, we have found a few links, we're definitely close. Are you okay?"

"Fine." He said sharply. He stood there awkwardly until Barry looked back to his work and then he left leaving Barry confused for the second time in one day.

Barry's phone rang snapping him out of his deep thought, it was Felicity.

"How was training?" She asked her voice light and soft like normal.

"Awful he took me out to the fields down south and he wanted me to break the sound barrier. I couldn't do it, I tried twenty-three times and I couldn't do it." He sounded utterly disappointed but most of all exhausted. He took a swig of his water.

"That's a bit of a steep ask, isn't it?"

"Oh I've done it before." He said clearly showing off. Felicity smiled to herself, this was more like Barry. "I'm still in the office processing for a Central City case." He groaned really over the top down the phone. "What are you up to solitaire?"

"Actually I am at home, watching a film."

"Alright for some." Barry got up and walked over to his other desk. Out of nowhere he lost his balance and had to stick his arm out to keep him upright. He knocked a flask off the side causing it to smash on the floor.

"What have you dropped now?" Felicity asked playfully knowing what a klutz he could be. There was no answer. "Barry?"

He took a minute to steady himself and then sat on the nearest chair breathing heavily. "Something's wrong." His vision was beginning to blur and his head was spinning.

The urgency in his voice snapped Felicity to attention. She switched off the TV. "Barry what is it?"

His thought was starting to burn and soon he knew his sight would go completely. Then his bottle of water caught his eye. "I think I've been poisoned."

"Barry you need to get to STAR Labs, Now!" She put on her glasses, opened her laptop and hooked it up to her phone. She began tracing his phone as it whizzed down the streets but suddenly it stopped dead in its tracks just around the corner from STAR Labs.

oooooooooooooo

When Oliver and Roy arrived at STAR Labs, suited in their costumes, they were welcomed by Catlin, Cisco and Jo. When inside Roy lifted his hood from his face but Oliver was more reluctant and only removed his hood after a sharp nudge from Roy.

"Well?" Questioned Oliver without even a hello.

"Alice Stratoni, her father was killed in the Glades incident, she was just released from a mental hospital which she was in for," she opened another tab with a record on it, "believing she could become other people. We think that it's a meta human." Catlin said and gestured to the screen. "We analysed the DNA found in the robbery and it's not normal; the cells can shift and change with a stimuli."

"What do you mean change?"

"Like literally change their cells to look like someone else." Cisco joined the conversation excitedly, "and I was thinking Morpha, no wait I can do better than that." He pulled out his small notebook and crossed something off. Oliver's phone rang and he stepped outside the room to answer it.

Jo stood up and picked up his coat which he had thrown at the side. "We should probably tell Barry, I'll give him a ring he's at the office."

"No he's not." Oliver rushed in and tossed the phone to Cisco. "Roy with me." With out a seconds hesitation Roy followed him out.

Cisco put Felicity on speaker and put the phone down on the console. "What's going on Felicity where's Barry?" Jo asked clearly worried.

Her voice buzzed from the phone. "He is just around the corner from you, Oliver's gone to get him, he things he was poisoned but I don't know what with, he didn't get the chance to tell me any symptoms but he had a drink while he was chatting to me and then a minute later he collapsed. One of you needs to get that drink so you can figure out whats in it, I can't do anything from here but I'll stay on the phone." It came out in one long babble and it took the people in the room a few seconds to respond.

"I'll get his drink." Cried Cisco and sprinted out of the door.

Catlin, with the help of Jo, cleared to medical bed in waiting.

The doors burst open. Oliver and Roy were carrying a semi conscious Barry, sweat was pouring from him and his face was white as a sheet. They placed him on the bed and Catlin hooked up various life supports and monitors. Cisco returned just after Barry lost consciousness. He rushed over to the lab section and in a couple of minutes and help from Felicity hacking into medical records they were able to identify it.

Cisco and Catlin hurriedly prepared an antidote. Jo told him to hold on. Roy tried to calm Felicity on the other end of the phone. Oliver watched. He watched the chaos, his expressionless face the same as always. The monitor stopped beeping...


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver leapt forward and shoved Jo to the side. He began chest compressions, faster than he would normally because he was The Flash, and was then doing complete CPR. Catlin went to run over but Oliver snapped at her to continue with the antidote. Jo watched hopelessly from the side. Roy told a panicked Felicity that he had to go, threw his phone on the side and charged up the resuscitation machine.

"Wait for the antidote." Oliver growled between breaths.

With shaky hands Catlin brought over a large needle full of a translucent, blue liquid. She forcefully injected the solution into his arm. Cisco took the charges from Roy and pumped the electricity into Barry's chest. When nothing happened Oliver continued CPR until the next charge was ready. Nothing happened after the second charge. Catlin began to cry.

"Why isn't it working?" Jo commanded. No one replied.

"Ok its ready." Cisco's voice was shaky he held the third charge. He leaned in and placed the metal plates on Barry's chest. The charge flowed through him and his eyes flew open. He sat bolt up right and... Threw up... Everywhere.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Felicity charged through the doors at STAR Labs. When she saw Barry she marched over, her face a storm, and slapped him across the face."You stupid, pathetic idiot! I thought you died!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back confused for the third time that day. After a few seconds Felicity awkwardly pulled away, "I mean I'm glad your okay."

She blushed and stepped back so she could finally get a good look at him. His face was a white sheet and there were dark circles around his eyes. A wave of guilt washed over her. "Sorry about the slap."

He smiled weekly.

Felicity looked over to Catlin who approached with the recent blood levels. "There's still a trace in your blood which is why you can't keep anything down." She sighed nodding to the bucket sat on the bed next to him. "Which means no running or speed related activities."

"Why? For how long?" Barry said, outraged. He attempted to get up but thought better of it and remained sat down which, he realised, lessened the impact of his outrage.

"You don't have any food in you, your glucose levels would drop and you would pass out and we don't want to have to pump any thing else into you. As for how long..." She shrugged her shoulders. "No one has ever survived that," She pointed disgustedly at the water bottle at the side, "and we don't know how long it will take your liver to clear it out."

Barry sighed heavily. "What so I have to stay here? What about Starling City and the case?" When no one replied he sighed again knowing he would have to give it a miss.

Oliver stood in the far corner. He had watched Felicity and Barry's meeting wistfully and was deep in thought when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Thank you." Jo's voice was sincere and still shaken. "Can I ask something of you?" Jo turned so that he was dead ahead of Oliver and he looked him directly in the eyes. "Don't let Barry get involved." He stared at Oliver for a few seconds and then walked out of the room announcing he had to get back to work.

Oliver thought long and hard. It was only after a few minutes that he noticed. "Where's Roy?"

ooooooooooooooooo

Roy was in the dark alley. He had rushed over there when Thea had texted him wanting to meet. He couldn't think why he didn't tell Oliver. In fact he could. She said she wanted to talk about 'us' which could mean a variety of things but one thing for sure, it had nothing to do with Oliver. Oliver was like an older brother: great to have around when you needed him; a pain in the ass when you didn't. Still he was starting to regret not telling him.

"Hey." A soft, caring voice came from behind him. He swiveled to see Thea, her expression dint match her tone. Her forehead was creased and her eyebrows pulled together. "You came."

"What is it?" A feeling of adrenaline raced through his veins and he definitely regretted not telling Oliver or Diggle or anyone. "What's happened?"

"I know you're Arsenal."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Jo strolled into the office, it was eight and things were quiet. People buzzed about the office as usual, nothing seemed out-of-place. He headed up to Barry's office, he had told Barry he would clean up the mess he had made. He felt tired going up the stairs, suddenly relishing he hadn't been home that night.

When he walked in he saw Eddie picking up the broken beaker, Iris was stood beside him. Jo gritted his teeth, he was aware that this shape-shifter had taken the form of Eddie before and he immediately felt on edge with Iris being so close to him.

"Have you seen Barry?" Asked Iris, worry in her voice.

He hesitated. "Yeh, he had a stomach bug so he stayed home, chucking up every where... Not nice." Jo began helping Eddie pick up the shards, deliberately placing himself between them. "I have never known anyone be as clumsy as Barry."

Iris laughed. "You'll never guess who Eddie saw last night!" She said excitedly.

"Thea Queen." Said Eddie. "I knew I recognised her but it was only when I got home I realised." He put all the glass he had collected in a bin in the corner of the room. "She must have been going to see Barry."

"What makes you say that." Jo said, a little too quickly.

Eddie looked puzzled, "he took that case in Starling City, she was the victim right? She was weird though." Eddie smiled and shook his head. "I think she took one of my hairs."

"Give Barry our love." Iris said and pulled Eddie out of the room. When he was out she took her head back in. "No more all nighters, okay?" She smiled and left.

Jo immediately pulled out his phone. "Well it's definitely a shape-shifter." He said and told Barry all that Eddie told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver stood tall, his arm around Thea. "What do you want to do today?" He said his voice chirpy. He smiled and looked fondly at his little sister.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to baby sit me, I told you I'm fine." There's was a moments pause as they walked down the busy streets. "Cinema?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, for which she hit him playfully. He had taken over from Diggle who had watched her the whole of last night and most of yesturday evening. Diggle however couldn't sleep, he was out looking for Roy who had disappeared in the early hours. Oliver was getting anxious. What ever it was, it felt personal. Like someone was taking out a vendetta on him. He told Cisco this inspiring the name 'Blendetta' which they have stuck with. Oliver smirked internally, he had to admit it was quite clever.

When Barry had called and told him about 'Thea' in Central City it _was_ obvious that the metahuman could change her appearance but she also needed DNA, like a strand of hair, to do it. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave Thea defenceless incase 'Blendetta' attacked again, but for some reason he felt she wouldn't. This Alice Stratoni seemed clever, sneaky, not like the other metahumans who seemed to just storm in and attack. Alice was setting everything up for something big he could feel it. He needed to sort this out. He sighed.

Thea stopped in her tracks. "You want to be somewhere else." She said looking up into his eyes. "I don't mind."

He felt torn, worried about Roy and where he was but worried about what could happen to Thea if he leaves. Which was more urgent? No contest. "Be safe okay." He said, kissed her forehead and walked the other way leaving Thea to go to the cinema alone.

When he had rounded the corner he saw something that wrenched his heart. Drawn in blood on one of the tall brick buildings was an arrow. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was Diggle.

"Have you seen it?" Said Diggle, on the other end of the phone wind ripped into the microphone.

"Where are you?" He said but as he did he saw a figure dressed in black, lowering himself over the arrow using a suspension cable. "Never mind I see you."

By the time Oliver had made it to the top of the building Diggle was back on the roof top he held a small black box. The box was tied neatly with a black netting ribbon that blew gently at every gust of wind. Tucked under the ribbon was a tag tied tightly to the bow and on it, in capital letters, was written 'THE ARROW'. Diggle was about to open it when Oliver stopped him. "It could be explosive. Take it back to the lab I'll call Felicity."

ooooooooooooo

Barry hopped on to the train behind Felicity, he had volunteered to run them to Starling City but Felicity had stopped him. After he finally held down a pizza he convinced everyone that he was well enough to help out. But Felicity wasn't convinced. She watched him smile and joke on the journey there but his eyes were worn and tired.

"I'll nip over to the police station first." He said pulling Felicity out of her thoughts. "If I give Quentin her name and picture then they can be on the look out for her aswell. Then I can just meet you in the Arrow Cave." Barry smiled.

"I'll come with you." She said not wanting to leave him on his own. "Might aswell."

Barry's eyebrows knotted. "I thought Oliver needed you, urgently." He said using the words she had used earlier.

"It won't kill him to wait." She said with a nervous laugh. In fact he might kill her if he realised why she was late but she didn't plan on telling him.

When they walked into the office Quentin's was the first face they saw. He looked disapprovingly when he saw Barry. "When you said you where ill I thought you were blowing me off." Then he gestured to Barry and said bluntly "Clearly not."

Barry got straight to the point. "We found DNA in Thea's room."

They handed him the file they had on Alice Stratoni and Quentin's eyebrows shot through the roof. "You work quick kid." He patted him on the back. He turned to an officer nearby and handed him the file but when he turned back they had both gone. 'Weird kid' he thought.

ooooooooooooooo

Oliver paced the floor in their lab under the night club. Diggle was researching as much background info as he could but it was nothing they didn't already know. The room was silent and tense.

They had scanned the box and inside was just a file on the death of Robert Statoni, her father and a note blaming the Arrow for his death. Honestly it was less than Oliver was hoping for. He assumed there would be some sort of threat relating to Roy or Thea or just something other than motive. He needed to know what she was planning, it was killing him to be in the dark and he needed Felicity to be clever because he couldn't be.

When Barry walked through the doors Oliver was less than pleased. "What are you doing here? Go home." He snarled.

"I just came to help." Barry was offended at the harsh tone, as far as he was aware he hadn't done anything.

Felicity walked through the doors next and the tension hit her immediately. "What do you need." She said and smiled trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Oliver," Diggle turned away from the computer, "her picture and name have just entered the police network."

On his monitor was the same picture of Alice Oliver had seen before, taken from her record at the mental hospital. He clenched his fists and turned to Barry, glaring at him, his eyes a blazing fire. "You told the police?"

"Oliver-" Felicity began but Barry interrupted her.

"If they are looking then we have more chance of finding her, there will be reported sightings and it will be easier." He said making sure to keep Felicity's name out of it.

"And did you not think, Barry," Oliver took a step forward not breaking eye contact for a second, "about what would happen if they tried to arrest her?"

Barry didn't look away, he held his ground. "We'll find her first then."

"And it makes her more desperate and more dangerous."

"More desperate means more likely to makes mistakes." Barry put his hand out on to a nearby surface to steady himself, he was tired and still weak. For some reason this made Oliver angrier.

"Did you not think what danger this put you in, or Jo, or Iris." He was shouting now. "She's already tried to kill you once."

Confidence fell from Barry's stance but he still didn't back down. "I'll protect them."

"How?" Oliver came forwards again until he was right in Barry's face. "You're just a stupid kid, Barry. You don't even think about any of your actions, you're going to get yourself and everyone else killed so GO HOME!"

"Your not my Father so stop acting like you are." He practically spat the words out.

"No, your right I'm not, because he is _still_ in prison." The second the words left his lips he knew it was a step too far.

There was a flash of lightning and Barry was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity just stared. She stared at him as he stood there, no visible signs of regret and no intention of going after him. Who was he? She knew that Oliver closed himself off, shut himself away leaving a hard exterior but this... This was... There is no word. She couldn't find any words.

"I called you to help with the Alice Stratoni case." Oliver spoke as if nothing had happened.

Felicity's blood boiled and she suddenly found her words. "What the hell was that?" She half screamed. Her glasses slipped slightly on her nose.

He ignored her and continued as if she had said nothing. "We received a package giving her background but I can't pull anything else from it, I need you to-"

"Do you even care?" Her voice wavered

And his heart fluttered. Of course he cared, he felt terrible but acknowledging it wasn't going to help him. It was for Barry's own good that he wasn't involved anymore. And what he said was true... The first bit. He was a kid and he had no clue what he was doing, especially over in Starling City and especially as he was so ill. But how Felicity felt towards Oliver now, he had to say something that convinced her it was the right thing, he couldn't stand how she was looking at him. "He's safer now." He said bluntly and steered her over to the black box on the side.

Diggle, over the other side of the room, sighed heavily but didn't change his disapproving expression even after a dark look from Oliver.

"For Roy" she muttered and began examining the empty box. The inside was lined in black velvet, and as she tipped it to the side there was the sound of something shifting. She raised her eyebrows, grabbed some scissors from a nearby draw and began cutting the lining away from the corner of the box. She reached in and pulled out a battered phone. The edges were scuffed and scratched and the screen had a slight crack in the corner. "It's Roy's." She whispered.

After mentally kicking himself for not checking the lining he took the phone from her and punched in the code to unlock it, for a vigilante his pass code, his birthday, was not very secure. There was a new message in the inbox from 'Thea' that had arrived a few minuted ago. It was an address.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barry didn't run very far before he felt dizzy. He just about made it into the nightclub and just sat at one of the high stools on the higher level, giving up. He let his head bang onto the table and then groaned. He didn't hate him. He didn't hate what he said, after all it was true. He just hated that Oliver had said it. The Oliver he looked up to, his role model, had just called him a danger not only to him self but to others. He implied he was usless, not even capable of proving his father's innocence. Coming from your hero that hurts... A lot.

"Hey kid can I see your licence, or a bus pass or something?"

'Oh great, the final blow to my self esteem.' He thought to himself. He dragged his head off the table to see who was accusing him of being under age. He met a pair of olive green eyes peering back at him. "Thea Queen?"

She looked at him hard. "Wait... I do know you." She looked him up and down and then paused obviously haven given up and waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Barry Allen," he said extending a hand and a wide smile, "I was the forensic scientist who worked on your case." That was the weird thing about Barry, no matter how low he felt he always managed a smile for new people, after all it was her first impression of him.

"Oh yeh!" She grabbed his hand and shook it twice before letting it go. Barry thought she must have done that a lot. "You solved that didn't you? They called me a little while ago."

He blushed slightly, "it's nothing, it's my job." He started off enthusiastically but slipped a bit when he got the second half. Having a responsabilty made it less of an exciting job, deadlines and annoyed bosses. Not fun. Barry would happily do his job without the constant push, though he might be a bit late.

"Well thanks." She had shout because the next song that started playing was particularly loud, it was a mixture of synthesisers and bass beats that Barry didn't recognise and didn't appreciate either. "It's a bit load." She cried seeing the slight change in his posture, she could see he was uncomfortable. "Wanna come back to my apartment for a drink, it's the least I can do." She grabbed his upper arm and pulled him all the way to the apartment before he could refuse.

When they got there he sat at the kitchen counter on the stools and he realised she had a ulterior motive. "So how do you know Oliver?" She asked and he smiled. "What?" She cried popping open a bottle of wine.

He laughed, a laugh that Thea couldn't resist joining in with. "So this is a chance to spy on your brother." He raised his eyebrow how he'd seen Joe do to him, but some how he knew it didn't have the same impact.

Thea put her hands in the air, the bottle in one and the cork in the other. "You caught me." She perched on the stool next to him and began pouring wine into flutes. "So tell me the gossip."

He paused and his face hardened, for a few seconds he considered it. 'What would she do if I told her. Told her her brother was the Arrow.' The thought fluttered across his mind before he shoved it away, ashamed the thought even existed. He tried to lighten his face with little success. "He's very protective over you." It was a poor attempt to change the subject of the conversation.

"Yeh I know that." She said briefly. "What about when I'm not around, is he an ass?" Barry didn't deny it but he didn't want to delve further into the topic. Seeing his hesitation Thea pushed the wine glass towards him subtly.

Barry noticed the small movement. "Your not going to get me drunk." He laughed but she just raised her eyebrows.

"We'll see..." she edged the glass closer to him still.

He dabbled about whether he should say it or not bit he couldn't resist. "I could drink you under the table." He smirked, downing the wine in the glass. The alcohol had no affect what so ever because of his extremely high matabolism.

She laughed in disbelief. "You!" She cried and took another look at him. To her he was a kid, who looked smart, not like the sort who spend hours out in clubs or bars. She sneakily filled up his wine glass again. "No offence but you don't seem like the type." She grinned mischievously and pushed the wine aside. "Shots?"

He smirked. A thought lingered in the background but he tried to ignore it. 'Oliver would hate you getting his sister drunk!'

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy began to stir. The first thing he notice was a blinding head ache and the faint metallic smell that lay in the background of his senses. It was only when he gained more consciousness that he realised it was blood. He groaned softly and it echoed through the room.

The next thing he noticed was that his hands were bound. He pulled against the restraints but nothing gave.

It was then he smelt the petrol.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't panic." Roy hissed to himself. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He was in a small room, some sort of storeroom, no, there were no tools, hardly any think in the room. He tried to pull himself upright but his hand slipped. It was coated in oil. "Don't panic." He hissed. The smell of petrol choked him, his heart was pumping out of his chest and his breaths became ragged and sharp.

He stopped, cleared his thoughts and forgot the big picture. He looked at the details. He saw the soft shine of the pool of petrol, the majority of it was seeping under the door. He whistled softly, and it echoed slightly around the room, there wasn't hardly anything in the there was nothing. Just him in the centre of the room, nothing to aid his escape. He felt respectful of his captor. At least they'd thought it through.

Thea. His breath caught, his heart raced, adrenaline pulsing through him. 'She knows, how does she know I'm Arsenal?' He thought, his mind racing. The last thing he remembered was talking to her and then, something hit him. No she hit him. He couldn't think straight. 'She wants to kill me.'

"Don't panic." He felt what bound his hands, it was a zip tie. He smirked slightly as his oily hands slipped around the plastic. He pushed one of his hands further in the restraint until it was around the thinnest part of his wrist. Then he forced his other hand down, yanking it out of the bind. He smiled lightly at his free hand. He moved it slightly and pain shot up his arm, maybe sprained, but at least it was free.

A deep voice murmured in the small space. "Show yourself." He had never felt so relieved to hear Oliver's voice. He was outside the door but he sounded far away. He leapt up to the heavy metallic door and heaved as hard as he could, but of course it was locked. Why wouldn't it be. He studied the door handle but there didn't seem to be a key hole.

Then he heard her, his captor's voice, but it wasn't Thea.

Oliver stood on the other side of the vast warehouse. He had heard Roy rattling the door but between them stood Alice Stratoni. Her hair was black and cropped around her tanned face, her chocolate-brown eyes suggested a European family history but her voice was local. She smiled, her lips think and dark and she was dressed in a black leather jump suit. She flipped the lid of a small silver lighter, the flame burned bright and illuminated the shiney pools on the floor. "I think _you_ should show yourself."

He scowled beneath his hood, he looked momentarily towards the door that rattled once again but she remained fixed on him, barely blinking. "What?" His voice was gruff and emotionless but behind the mask a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. His hand twitched on his bow but he couldn't shoot. Shoot and she dropped the lighter. Shoot and the place would erupt in flames.

"Your friend." Her voice was hard and cold, almost empty. "Roy Harper, your buddy, Arsenal. I know your close to him but how much much do you care?" She dropped the lighter and Oliver's heart fell to the floor but she expertly caught it in the other hand, inches from the floor. She smirked as she caught a glimpse of the man behind the mask. The second of blind panic that no one could hide.

"Alice-"

"Take off the hood." There was a tense silence the unspoken threat hanging in the air. The flame on the lighter flickering gently. "I need to hurt you like you hurt me." Her voice was monotone and her face was dark and twisted. Bags showed under her eyes as her hand began to shake, the flame dancing mockingly. "My father," her voice caught momentarily but she recovered, spitting the last word like venom, "died."

"Alice-" his voice consumed by desperation, no longer dark, emotionless.

"Take off the hood." Her scream echoed around the open space. It was ear-piercing. Heart shattering.

He had no choice. He pulled back the hood and threw his mask to the floor. He gritted his teeth. There was nothing he could do. He didn't even know where to go from this. She had control over the entire situation. If only Barry was here... He felt choked by frustration.

"Oliver Queen!" She cried half breathless. "Well I had my suspicions but... Ha!" She paused, it was like watching a penny drop. "Thea! Your sister? If I'd I've killed her then I would have saved my self a whole lot of trouble!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Raged Oliver and pulled up his bow finally realising her entire plan. Alice was ready, she narrowly dodged the incoming Arrow and threw the lighter towards him. When hit the floor the entire room seemed incased in flames she sprinted through the flames and flew out of a nearby window, hardly touched by the flames.

Oliver spared no time. He bolted over to the left of the room and ripped a fire extinguished off the wall, when he reached the door he smashed the lock using it and threw open the door. The flames had also engulfed the small room, he saw Roy in the far corner beating off fire that had caught onto his sleeve. Oliver sprayed the foam from the extinguisher onto him and used it to clear a path out of of the building as it groaned and crumbled.

When out they both collapsed to the floor hacking from the smoke. Roy held his arm, his face screwed in pain. Oliver hauled them both up and looked around. "That Bitch, she took my bike." His voice choked and breathless, consumed by rage he pulled out his phone. "Felicity where is she?"

There was a pause and a clacking of a keyboard. Oliver already knew the answer. "She's heading towards Thea's."


	7. Chapter 7

Barry wasn't drunk. Even so he laughed at whatever she said, it wasn't particularly funny but he couldn't help himself, he was acting drunk. He thought it must be psychological.

Thea was across the counter giggling uncontrollably, she wasn't drunk either... More like tipsy. They had talked for hours, talked and drank and the more they drank the more they talked. And laughed. They hadn't talked about Oliver again. Barry didn't talk about his father. They just talked about anything and everything else.

Barry didn't even notice the small canister enter the room, the faint beeping increasing in speed. By the time the explosion reached his ears it was too late to get Thea out but he managed to leap in front of her using his speed, taking the majority of the blast. His back screamed in pain as his entire body was slammed against the wall, he looked over to Thea, she had hit her head and was unconscious but still breathing.

Everything became blurry as he hauled himself to his feet. He scoured the room for intruders. A silhouette of a woman appeared across the room, he saw the glint of the black metal in her hand, a gun. He sprinted across the room, removed her gun and threw her on the floor.

She cried out in surprised but Barry barely heard her, his head spinned and black spots appeared on his vision. 'Not here,' he thought, 'don't pass out.'

His few second of weakness were all the woman needed. She yanked a hair from his head and her cells began to change immediately, her clothes that had been made of her cells shifted to his clothes as she placed her flat hand on the cotton fibres. She shoved him off and stood back her breath ragged. She could feel it inside her, the speed pulsing through her veins. A smile crept across her lips.

Barry had just got to his feet when she attacked, she held his neck and slammed him into the floor. She used her speed and swung her fist towards him but he managed to dodge and her hand went into the wooden floor. She cried out in pain, holding her bloody, broken hand.

Barry seized his moment and ran her into the wall, blood oozed from the back of her head and she dropped to floor. He ran for Thea, his only thought was to get her out of there, he knew he couldn't defend her for much longer, his body ached and he was minutes away from collapsing.

Before he reached her a hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him across the room. The action choked him and he couldn't move. She punched him repeatedly, each hit forced more air from his lungs. More black spots clouded his vision, he was gripping to consciousness with all his might. Somehow he managed to grab her broken hand and the pain stopped her for a few seconds so that he could throw her off but other than that he was done for. It wouldn't set her back for long and he couldn't fight back, he could barely move.

Suddenly Diggle burst through the door. Both of them looked up, panting uncontrollably from pain. He raised his gun but didn't shoot. To him all he could see was two Barrys, he had no idea which one was real.

It was then truth dawned on Barry, he couldn't dodge a speeding bullet in his condition, but she could, it would take her seconds to take him out, then Thea and then probably Oliver. None of them stood a chance.

Suddenly the room slowed and he saw Alice start to run at full speed towards Diggle, with his last ounce of strength he shoved himself towards her and they crashed through the only window still standing.

Felicity was at in the car below frantically calling Barry when she saw him land on the bonnet of the car. She screamed and held her hands to her mouth tears spilling down her cheeks but as she got out of the car Barry slowly morphed into Stratoni. She looked up to the flat and saw Diggle hauling her Barry thought the broken window. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Alice sat in her cell. It had been months since she was put in the prison on Lian Yu, after she had narrowly escaped with her life. There was a lot of damage to her spine but by some miracle she could walk and move and live. But she couldn't live, not in that cell. The dark walls dripped water and the chains on her wrists bruised her skin. People had to be kept away from her, food was passed through a slot in the door and she didn't see anyone for weeks at a time.

She was slowly calming her rage and suppressing it, ready for when she needed it. Ready for when she took revenge. She wasn't as angry about Oliver Queen as she imagined she would be if she got caught. She was angry about Barry Allen. She scoffed at the thought. Just a young forensic scientist, who would have thought he had all that power. No wonder he survived the poison. Probably the same reason she survived the fall.

Her laugh echoed around the cell. She placed her hand on the metal cuff around her wrist and her hand vibrated incredibly fast so that the mechanism fell apart. She looked at her free hand and smiled.


End file.
